Abadonment
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: Misu and Shingyouj's relationship takes quite a turn when Misu walks in on...
1. Chapter 1

Shingyouji sat in the plush cushions of the lobby couch – but he wasn't sitting calmly. He fidgeted and squirmed, hands wrangling over each other, his lips biting and biting each other.

Could he really do this? God, he was nervous. It wasn't like confessing to Arata – he actually had to prepare for this. Find the right words, look the right way – everything had to be perfect.

Hayama-san approached him, smiling with that cheerful aura. "Shingyouji-san, what is it you needed?"

Shingyouji rubbed his hands together. After five or six rubs, it seemed he was ready to turn to Hayama. "Hayama-san, I…me and Arata-san…we've sort of – "

"Oh…Shingyouji-kun, you don't need to worry. I'm sure Misu-kun is yours – all you could ever want. I'm sure he'll make up for whatever time you've missed."

Shingyouji would only blink, looking away. "It's not that. It's just that…lately I…" Shingyouji turned his head back up. His eyes roamed all over Hayama. The nervous butterflies in his stomach rose up and it manifested in him biting his lip.

Suddenly, his lips were hard-pressed Hayama's. He was kissing Hayama Takumi.

It was short – the dropage of folders and the noise it made. But it was noticeable enough for Shingyouji to pull back and look at Gii and Misu.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking with Gii, their rivalries may seem gone to any passerby. There was a lot of teasing – about their significant others, particularly. But really, Misu was trying to get that smug look over Gii's face off.

Well, it certainly came out – just not the way Misu wanted it to.

They both saw Shingyouji see them – he made eye contact with him. And the next second, Shingyouji was kissing – he was _kissing_ Takumi.

His school folders tipped out of his hands and apparently, that was enough to make him stop. Takumi jumped around, big eyes dead locked on Gii – his boyfriend's name out his lips the next second.

It was like boulders had stoned his chest, for the few seconds that saw Shingyouji do…that. He was frozen, mind black. Every part of him was focused – like watching a movie – on Takumi and Shingyouji in front of him.

Gii seemed more frozen than him because when Misu came back to himself, Gii hadn't. Well, let the lovebirds fix their own problems. Misu crossed over, grabbing Shingyouji's wrist on the way. He walked and marched on till there was nobody around.

They weren't that far from the gates of Shidou – by that time, Shingyouji felt his wrist was about to dislocate. Misu threw his hold down 0 his back remained turned to Shingyouji.

For moments, they didn't speak – Shingyouji rubbed his sore wrist and Misu only breathed – as Misu waited for his anger to calm. Before he did something very stupid.

"I don't want to do this anymore."

Misu raised an eyebrow, turning around completely. "Excuse me?"

"I…I'm done being our…" Shingyouji lifted his head and stared at Misu head-on. "I'm done being a piece of property to you!"

The anger rose in Misu. He stepped into Shingyouji's personal space, glaring down at him. "What are you saying, Shingyouji?"

"I'm saying I'm tired of you!" Shingyouji yelled. "I'm tired of being your personal servant. I'm tired of you treating me like I'm nothing – like I should be _honored_ to like you. It's horrible!" Tears were in his eyes, ready to spill over. He closed his eyes, shaking his head viciously like they would disappear if he did. Opening them again, he had changed his voice to a gentle tone. "Hayama-san….he's nice. He's kind. He's fun. And even though he loves Gii-senpai, he'd never treat me like I shouldn't exist."

"Shingyouji…" behind his stonecold face, Misu was beyond surprise. This…he had never seen this approaching – hadn't Shingyouji known. That Misu wanted to take Shingyouji with him beyond Shidou. That Shingyouji had changed him even in the year they weren't together. Didn't Shingyouji know Misu wanted him by his side? "Don't tell me – "

"I am! I like Hayama-san!" Shingyouji suddenly blushed bright red – the anger left from his body. He couldn't look at Misu anymore. He turned around, ready to leave.

Misu grabbed Shingyouji by the wrist once more. He might be done, but Misu wasn't. SHingyouji tried to fight him and now, they tumbled back into the gates, Misu caging Shingyouji in. And suddenly Misu was pushed off.

"Mou, Misu-san, aren't you listening? I'm done!" He huffed, pushing off the wall. Misu couldn't take his eyes off his eyes that glared back at him. "I'msorry I hurt you – but you hurt me first. And now…I'm going to try and get over you. You shouldn't have too hard a time." Shingyouji marched past Misu – returning back to school.

_Misu_. It was one word – one name – but it changed Shingyouji completely. It made him seem different – his relationship with Misu seemed different. He hadn't heard that since he first met Shingyouji.

How could this have happened? Misu wanted to turn around, just to watch Shingyouji, but he knew he would not be there. Why did Misu feel this was the last time he would ever see the first-year. Why did he feel like his organs were ripped out; that he stood hollow, slowly bleeding out.

Shingyouji's words played in his ears, the kiss between SHingyouji and Takumi in his eyes. He had never understood when Saki could spend half an hour, taking about Hayama. But Shingyouji consumed all of him.

Just now, when Shingyouji wouldn't be his again.


	3. Chapter 3

Life after Misu was dull, to say the least. Shingyouji didn't really know what todo with the free time he would usually use to pay attention to Misu with. Get up, go to class, go to kendo, and he was bored. He spent it all, studying. His grades remained the same, though. Studying kept him in his room – that was a blessing. Seeing Misu in the hallways…it was awkward. He couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Shingyouji-kun!" Toshihisa jumped on his shoulders, surprising him. Oh, and then there was the energetic Toshihisa. He had slowly become a friend who tried to fill up his weekends. But…Shingyouji would rather study.

"Hello Toshihisa-san. How are you?" They walked towards the library together.

"Mmm…ne, Shingyouji-san, there's a sale at a café not too far from Shidou – free Bubble tea." He wrapped his arm tight around Shingyouji's. "Please~! Can't you come with me? It's just for a drink! Puh-lease!"

Shingyouji was all ready to once again reject him. But looking up, he saw Misu walking towards him. His chest went tight, his face flushed; he tightened his hold on his bag – he had to keep walking.

Their eyes locked – like Misu was looking through him, down to his bone. It stole his breath away, for the brief seconds they passed each other.

Shingyouji bit over his lip, hands cracking around his strap. He stepped, turning to Toshihisa. "Actually…that sounds like a great idea, Toshihisa-san. So…8 o'clock?"

"Yey!" Toshihisa's smile stretched from side to side of his face. "Thank you, Shingyouji-san! I'll see you one Saturday!" Toshihisa ran up ahead, turning 'round to wave at the first year.

Shingyouji felt a smile on his own face, strained though it was…he hadn't really smiled for a while.

* * *

Misu glared down on the ground, ignoring the feeling of Shingyouji's elbow brushing up against his. Toshihisa chatted off his ear, apparently asking him out to a café.

_He's too energetic – Shingyouji must be exhausted just being on the same floor as him. _Misu criticized Toshihisa from inside his own head. His two legs stopped and slowly…he turned around.

"Actually, that sounds like a great idea." Shingyouji smiled at Toshihisa. The latter suddenly went crazy, jumping around and waving bye bye with a smile.

_Shingyouji, you said you liked Hayaama. Now you're going on a date with his best friend? Have you always been this flirty? _He's never noticed how many people Shingyouji just talked to on any given day.

He walked back to his dorm. Opening the door, Takumi shot up. Since…that, Takumi and Misu had 'coincidentally missed' each other. Misu wouldn't admit it, but the fault was his as much as Hayaam's. But, of course, he wouldn't admit it.

"Misu-kun…" Takumi fidgeted in his stance, nervous.

Misu ignored his roommate, putting his possessions down on his desk. "You're still here? I thought Saki would want to spend every minute with you."

Takumi flushed, looking away to his hands. "I…I haven't seen Gii since…Misu-kun, I'm really – "

"Do you have Akinawa-sensei's homework? I think I forgot it."

"Misu-kun…"

"I'll just go ask him then." Misu turned back around, exiting the room. Takumi just stood there alone. He had wanted to apologize to Misu…and then maybe he could look Gii in the eye.

Misu didn't go to the teacher's room. He leaned against his own door, exhausted in the empty hallway. He hadn't wanted to see Hayama; he wasn't ready to deal with that. He wouldn't ever be ready to deal with this.

Takumi wasn't the most expressive lover – yet Gii doted on him on bended knee. So what, _what_ was so attractive about him? What made him different from Misu? What about him made Shingyouji _hate_ him?

Misu sighed; he rubbed a hand over his face. To return…he'd be embarrassed. So…well…he could probably spend the next few hours in the Executive Room. Alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Shingyouji looked around the small café. It was quite the hot spot – other teenagers kept the young waitresses busy with their bubble tea sale.

None of them acted, looked like, or even was Misu. But that's all Shingyouji could think of.

It had been 10 days – ten, long days – since he'd kissed Takumi. Since he'd broken up with Misu Arata. Since he'd become a lone dog. And he had promised that after he did all that, he'd get over his love for Misu. So…just why was it so hard?

"Ne, Shingyouji-kun," Toshihisa pulled him from his thought, sipping on a crazy tie in the shape of a blue heart. "Why did you kiss Takumi?"

Shingyouji blushed bright red, sipping on his own drink to hide. "Is that why you brought me here?"

"basically." Toshihisa didn't try to hide his motives. "I mean, I won't get mad at you. If you like Takumi, who I am to judge you? I mean…Takumi's a great person."

Shingyouji smirked. He fiddled with his straw, going through the thoughts in his head. "It's…complicated."

"Well then, explain it to me."

"Forget about it. It's a long story."

"It's Saturday – that's why I brought you out here. We have 24 hours for you to explain what happened between you and Misu-kun. And if you can't explain it within that time, you need to get some professional help."

Shingyouji shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He looked down to his drink – just nodding and stirring. "It doesn't matter. It's in the past – life goes on."

"I wouldn't necessarily say that."

Shingyouji turned around. Gii approached their high-raised table in his high-impeccable fashions ense. "Saki-senpai!" Shingyouji jumped to embarrassed attention.

"Gii!~" Toshihisa was just as surprised. "How'd you know we were here?"

"You come here every weekend. And when I heard Misu say Shingyouji was with you – "

"Arata-san was talking about me?" Shingyouji gasped under Gii's knowing stare. "I mean…"

"It's obvious you still like him and not Takumi. Speaking of – "

"I'm sorry!" Shingyouji bowed his head. "It really was a last resort to use Hayama-san."

"Use?" Inside, Gii was bordering on rage. But he had come here with the thought that Shingyouji had his reasons. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Now what would you need to use Takumi for?"

Shingyouji gulped down over the lump stuck deep in his throat. He looked between n Toshihisa and Gii and finally sighed. He held out an arm, gesturing to Gii's waiting seat. "Sit please."


	5. Chapter 5

Takumi lay in bed, thoughts running around in his head. He didn't want to go outside – he wasn't ready to meet Gii in the eye. His homework was done and his violin played; he didn't have much else to do but lay in bed, trying to gather courage to get out of it.

A hand shook his shoulder and turned him over. Misu, probably, seeing if he was okay. Or…maybe not, when _that_ person kissed him.

Unlike Shingyouji's kiss, this one…this one felt right. Perfect. Pure love. Takumi – it was on pure instinct – kissed back. His hands crawled up and he grabbed harsh onto the other male's collar. Familiar collars – who was it?

The kiss ended and while Takumi caught his breath, before he caught his eyes open, the other boy mystery spoke. "Well…I'm happy you know who to kiss back."

Those eyes shot open and Gii crouched at his bedside, smiling that teasing smile. "Gii!" He jolted up, face red and focused on his boyfriend.

Gii didn't seem fazed, still smiling. "So…tell me, Takumi. Who kisses better? Me or Shingyouji?"

Takumi bit his lip. "Gii, I'm so sorry! I never…it's just…Shingyouji…he…" Gii would only stare at him. "There's reason, but I can't tell you because – "

"I know." Gii said simply. "Shingyouji told me."

"Gii!" Takumi launched himself in Gii's arms. It was an awkward positioning, but Takumi couldn't have felt happier. "I'm sorry, Gii! I promised Shingyouji I wouldn't tell anyone. I wanted to talk to you, but…"

Gii smiled, pulling his fingers through Takumi's sleek black hair. "I understand; it's okay. You wanted to help a friend." He pulled back, looking his lover deep in the eye. "I just wish Shingyouji would tell me about his plan first. I don't like feeling jealous."

Takumi laughed. Under Gii's loving gaze, he felt himself blush more and more. "So…Shingyouji told you everything? About how Misu – "

The door opened and Misu felt the eyes of the young couple. Misu stared, surprised, in the threshold for a few fragile moments. He cleared his throat, directing to his desk. "Well, don't stop in your making up on my account. Though I would prefer if you did it in your own room, Saki."

"Misu-kun…"

His back turned to them, Misu organized his notes and textbooks. "I'm surprised you forgave him so quickly, Saki. He didn't exactly seek out your forgiveness."

"Misu, listen…"

"So, Hayama, what finally pushed you to talk to him?"

"Misu, you – "

"Or did you finally get lonely, Saki? I guess that would make you overlook anything; even infidelity."

"Misu-kun!"

_Misu Arata-san, you have postage at the front desk. Please, Misu Arata-san, report to the front desk._

The heavy atmosphere of room 270 stilled in the seconds that Misu would decide to leave. And he couldn't leave quick enough – slamming the door.

Misu walked, his mind away from his own destination. Back at Room 270, where Hayama and Saki would probably have their kisses and embraces without regard to the kiss between him and Shingyouji.

Hayama was out of Shingyouji's grasp. And yet…he hadn't come back to him.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a letter from his father – neatly trimmed with postage from Tokyo. Misu didn't look forward to correspondence from kin – perhaps his mother, slightly. But maybe his today his father's ramblings on the good of his future would give him some much needed entertainment.

_Arata,_

_I have arranged for you to meet your fiancé for your Miai after the Partners' meeting, of which you are to make an appearance. Then, when you graduate in July, your marriage will commence shortly thereafter. She's a partners' member, heiress of the Sentei Corporation. She has received many fertility tests and proved positive. And now that you have finished your matters with the common first-year, as I previously instructed in my last letter, I am sure you two will create an heir for Misu Enterprise quickly._

_Your Father_

Miai? Fiancé? The meeting he knew of, but this was all news to him. When did the old man ever say any of this? Was his father senile?

_As I previously instructed in my last letter…_but, Misu hadn't received word from his family since before break.

_Common first-year…Shingyouji._

If he didn't receive it…did Shingyouji? He couldn't have. Shingyouji wouldn't hide something so important from Misu – especially something like a letter from his father.

_And now that you have finished your matters with the common first-year, as I have previously instructed…finished…finished._

No, he would. He would hide and lie and take measures into his own hands. Measures like kissing his roommate.

He nearly ran back to his room. He knocked three times in rapid succession before entering. Hayama and Saki were gone – to where, who knew, who cared. At his desk, he dug through his drawers. The bottom drawer, on top a piles of letters, sat one cruelly opened envelope. The letter was half inside, half out – evidently, it had been stuffed in a haste.

When Misu pulled it out, the date was received 3 weeks ago.

_Arata_

_Word has reached me that you have been fraternizing in the personal sense with a lower class first-year male. Such behavior, though a phase it may be, is unbecoming of the Misu family and will not be tolerated. If you continue in your lewd actions, you will excommunicated from the inheritance of Misu Enterprise. You are to end all communications with one Shingyouji Kanemitsu if you intend to stay on the path of your proper future. I have already arranged a marriage for you within the company._

_Your Father_

Shingyouji hadn't fallen out of love. He had read Misu's mail. And decided the best choice of action was to sacrifice his own happiness.

Good boy.


	7. Chapter 7

Coming out of kendo practice, the last thing Shingyouji expected was for Misu to be there, leaning against the door – looking very confident. And Misu saw him be surprised and he smirked even more.

He was supposed to hate Misu now. He really had no choice. SO he bucked up and proceeded to stroll right pass his…ex-boyfriend.

Misu's hand grabbed his arm. He turned around completely and Misu's kiss was stealing his breath away.

He should've pushed him away and said something sarcastic and unfeeling. He should've enforced the feeling that he was sick and tired of Misu' presence. But the giddy high that always came when Misu kissed him, when Misu's hand cradled in his hair behind his head, when he could feel Misu beneath his own hands; he forgot everything he was supposed to be doing.

Shingyouji pulled away, taking a deep breath. Misu…he was proudly smiling (Shingyouji didn't have enough oxygen going through his brain to look.) But suddenly he did when Misu said, "Going through someone's mail is against the law, Shingyouji."

He snapped opened his eyes. "You know?" He stumbled back, surprised. Misu only continued to smile and followed him, backing him into a wall. Shingyouji gulped over the lump in his throat. Misu stood over hand, one hand to the wall to trap him in. "Arata-san…" He bit his lip, "Arata-san, I…"

"You kept my mail from me – a letter from my father, nonetheless – and read it yourself. You then proceeded to throw me aside for my roommate and his best friend. That's quite an intriguing plan you had there, Shingyouji." Misu held up two envelopes. "It was a good thing I found these." Shingyouji's eyes were drawn to the letters and so Misu, he let them fall to the ground. Shingyouji's chin tipped down to follow. The satire in Misu's eyes died down to an intense glare. "What were you thinking, Shingyouji?"

Shingyouji bit his lip – nearly ripping the skin off – before he spoke. "I…I'm sorry. I…I just…your father - "

"Leave my father to me, Shingyouji." Misu stepped even closer, enjoying the blush crossing over Shingyouji's cheeks. "Your mind should be here, on me." He leaned down, kissing Shingyouji's breath into his lungs. Shingyouji grabbed at Misu's shirt, bunching it up into his fist to keep himself grounded.

Misu pulled away when Shingyouji went slack. Shingyouji leaned against the wall, blushing from his collar to his cheeks. And suddenly, even his forehead was burning when Misu leaned them together.

"I don't want my father's company, Shingyouji. Whether he has understood this or not is not my concer. And if he is to disown me because of you, so be it."

Shingyouji looked up at him, nervousness in his eyes. "Am I…am I just a tool? To anger your father?"

Misu was quiet, holding Shingyouji's gaze. It left Shingyouji anxious and stupid for asking such a question. The silence continued and Shingyouji was positive this was all leading to a 'yes.'

Oh god, if it was, what would he do? Misu knew he liked him – that everything he had done was an act. If Misu said yes, he would be back to square one. No, beyond step one. He was back to crying when Sagara had patted him on the head. And he wouldn't be able to leave.

Misu was kissing him again. He grabbed tight to Misu's shirt, effectively pulling the elder closer to his body. He felt Misu's hand drop to his shoulder and suddenly, his robe was pushing off his shoulder. The hand snaked through his clothings, massaging at his skin. And while other people would receive warm flushes from their lovers' touches, Shingyouji was getting goose bumps.

Misu pulled back – enough that they could exchange a breath – and he spoke quickly. "You're here because I want you, Shingyouji." And then he was attacked at the neck.

He was plastered against the wall, with Misu's teeth at his neck. And he was biting down on his tongue to be quiet. Was this what Hayama-san always was afraid of? The open areas, where anybody could walk by and see them? The public-ness of it? The – oh! The feelings of Arata-san's lips at his pulse. Shingyouji couldn't help it, he was gasping. And Misu didn't stop there – he pulled Shingyouji's robed off more and more and even around his elbows, it was starting to get dangerous.

"Eh-hem." A rough voice caught his attention and Misu would pull away to see the Kendo teacher looked at them disapprovingly. Shingouji covered himself up, blushing and his head hung low.

Misu wouldn't be deterred. Hayama could spend the night at Saki's, for all he cared. He grabbed Shingyouji's wrist and dragged him back to his dorm room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ne, Arata-san, what are we doing here?" Shingyouji looked up at the tall building. It was the sort of tall that started to make his neck hurt.

"Don't ask questions, Shingyouji, and just follow me." Misu said as he rounded the car, walking in constantly confident. Shingyouji wished he could've done the same, but he followed behind quietly and obediently.

He had been surprised, when Misu handed him a suit and said they were going somewhere. In all honesty, he always felt uncomfortable in suits and especially now, he felt self-conscious. It was one of Misu's old ones, hitched up tight around his waist with a belt and he still felt like they were dropping off. The jacket was made for someone of tall stature – not a short first-year. But if Arata-san wanted it…

The high-speed elevator slowed and the doors opened. Misu stepped out, knowing just where he was going. Shingyouji exited second, letting this new environment – this new, tense, business-like atmosphere – settle into him.

"Ah, Saki-senpai?" Shingyouji rose an eyebrow. The third floor head turned just enough for Shingyouji to know he heard him. Gii stood, greeting Misu with a smile and a handshake.

"So…this is your big plan?" Gii whispered, just for Misu's ears to hear.

"What? Jealous I thought of it first?"

"Quite the opposite – thankful you invited me to see how it all plays out." The smiled turned teasing and Misu only glared back.

"Arata." A voice boomed out from the hallway connected to the floor's lobby. A statuesque, tall, and stone-faced man approached them with a twig of a young girl trailing after him. "I see you have arrived."

"Good Morning Father." The exchange between kin was left curt and brief.

"Saki-san, how courteous of you to join us."

"It has been a while, Misu-san."

"And…" The old man's eyes landed on Shingyouji and he felt tiny, poor, and insignificant.

Shingyouji opened his mouth and Misu spoke for him. "This is my partner, Shingyouji."

Shingyouji's own eyes could've fallen out of his head and he could still make them bigger. Had…had Arata-san really just said that?

His father seemed just as surprised. But, with a number of executives behind him, the scene he would like to create would be quite unbecoming. "Very well then. Shall we begin?" A lanky assistant directed the group to a rather spacious conference room.

Shingyouji in his stupor ended at the back and rather far away from Misu as he tried to calm his racing heartbeat. _Partners can mean many things. Don't get your hopes up – relax._

The presentation commenced and Misu slouched in his chair just a little, ready to ignore everything the speaker was saying. It was just like any other Partners' meeting he'd been forced to attend since he was thirteen. Dull, drown-out, and disappointing.

But Shingyouji…

"Ano…" Shingyouji stood slowly and everyone's eyes turned to him. A lump formed in his throat and his face flushed bright-red.

"I'm…I'm sorry to be rude, but…you said earlier you've had a 17% success rate, but you just said you'd had a 27% success rate." He fiddled with his hands. "You also said you took this survey, which you have no proof of, in two different places for the exact same results. You opened this presentation by saying you have only three other headquarters – in Chuhan, Bombay, and Malaysia. But you contradicted that by saying the headquarters in Beijing, Paris, and London. You said your company is 200,000 strong and then, that it was 150,000 strong. You asked Misu-san for 17,000 yen, but just now, you asked for 170,000 yen." Shingyouji looked up and met the presenter's eyes. "How much work did you put into this?"

Misu smiled proudly, swinging around in his chair to stare at his dumb-stricken father and the shocked presenter.

"You've done intense work, Haramoto-san. We shall take time to decide on our decision. Shall we reconvene in twenty minutes?" The executive looked about the room for any objection. There was none.

Shingyouji…he hadn't sat down or moved since his speech. As others left the room he felt his cheeks heat up more and more with each glaring person. The last person was Misu and he stood relaxed in front of Shingyouji. Shingyouji wouldn't look up in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Arata-san. I…I guess should've kept quiet."

"Not at all, Shingyouji." Misu lifted his head up with the slightest pressure of his fingertips. "You actually surprised me with how much you were paying attention."

Shingyouji smiled. "Really?" Misu gave him neither positive or negative, but leaned closer – as if he would've kissed him.

"Arata." The door opened and Misu's father stood in the threshold, that sweet, innocent young girl hiding behind him. Misu stood straighter, his hand moving so slowly down to hold Shingyouji's hand. And his father noticed.

His father pulled the young girl forward. "This is Enamori Sanko of the Sentei Corporation."

"Ah, the people who just tried to scam you out of your money." Misu scoffed. At his father's glare, Misu turned his attention to Sanko. "Enamori-san, it's a pleasure to meet you. I doubt you have met my lover, Shingyouji."

Again, that 'not-wide-enough' look crossed Shingyouji – and his father as well. But as he was blubbering like an idiot, Sanko's quiet reserve broke completely. "Really?" She nearly screeched. She stumbled forward, rummaging through her purse for her cell phone. "This is my boyfriend, Eto-kun. Actually…he looked a lot like you, Shingyouji-san! But, you know, he'd never come to a long boring meeting like this, much less pay attention. Misu-san, you're really lucky to have such a devoted boyfriend!"

"Enamori-san!"

Sanko blushed red. She stepped back to her place beside the Enterprise head. But Shingyouji could still see the smile on her face as she stole glances to her open cell phone.

"Would you please excuse us?" Misu pulled Shingyouji along to the elevator. A confident smile pulled across his lips; he knew he left his father without a word to speak of.

On the twenty-second floor, the two of them had quite a descent to the main floor. One where they each took their own half of the cramped space.

"Lucky to have you, am I?" Misu said off-hand. Shingyouji blushed stepping into the wall two or three steps over. Misu smirked. His hand reached out and pushed the red brake button.

"Arata-san…?" His senior approached him, pulling him further and further into the wall.

"Lucky to have you…" Misu caged him in the arms, eyes leaving Shingyouji frozen. "Don't I know it."

Misu gave Shingyouji another one of the breath-taking – literally – kisses he had missed in the time they spent apart. Shingyouji grabbed onto the jacket, trying to meet those passions. Misu pulled those hands off and locked them against the wall above Shingyouji's head, just to bring their bodies closer together.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he twined their fingers together.


End file.
